


Rime Glitters in the Sun

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Blood-C, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Consent, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. “Can you show me how? To forget everything, can you do that?”





	Rime Glitters in the Sun

"If you hang onto the past, no matter how much hardship you've been dealt with," Archer began, as his blades struck against Saya's steel blade, its cold light reflected in her eyes, "How will you be able to defend yourself, to move on? You can't change anything, no matter how much or how hard you try."

Saya gritted her teeth, and pushed herself forward, barreling towards Archer. She couldn't care less if he was telling the truth or not. "Like you're one to talk – I can tell that you're unable to move on as well!"

Archer grit his teeth as he blocked every strike that Saya swung at him, steeling himself, never letting his guard down. "Yes, I know that all too well, but still – I can-" Before he could finish his sentence, she swung at him once more, her breathing ragged, and her blade inches near his neck.

"You can  _what_?" Saya asked, leaning in, close yet with enough distance to separate them in this endeavor. She glared at him, furiously, desperately, and almost bursting at the seams. "Can you show me how? To forget everything, can you do that?"

The Heroic Spirit stared down at her in turn. Almost gentle, compared to the bite of her blade on his skin. Dropping his blades onto the ground, the sound shattering any silence that was left, He soon let his free hand graze his fingertips over her bare wrists. He may have been a ruthless warrior, but his tender enough that Saya let out a hitched breath. "I know, trust me."

Archer then placed a hand on Saya's sword, pushing it gently, and Saya showed little defiance to his action. She almost lost her footing, but she let her arms fall to her side, her weapon still in hand, but it worked.

With desperate determination, it worked.

"Very good," Archer replied, his eyes cast onto Saya, meeting her wavering gaze, a small smirk upon his features.

The praise pooled warm in her stomach, a phantom feeling that she thought she had forgotten. She wanted to ask him what haunted him, the blood that he had spilled, how she could be a kindred spirit to him in such away.

"I guess, I have more to learn now, not just in battle - we both do."

The next second, Archer walked up to Saya, his eyes meeting hers again. He placed a hand on her cheek. She felt her face grow hot, flustered, even the very words almost too much for her.

She then broke the distance between them and kissed him right on the mouth, the warmth encompassing, her hands grasping at his arms. He was caught off guard at first, but a desire stirred deep inside him, and he soon returned her brazen actions.

She in turn wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, and thus surrendered to the moment. She never imagined this, after all this time, but this was now her reality.

No, it was  _their_  reality now.


End file.
